Crying
Crying (also called weeping or sobbing) is an expression that usually involves the production of tears from one's eyes. It is normally used to express sadness when something or someone hurts the person crying. Occasionally, though, crying can be used to express unbridled happiness. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, the Smurf character Weepy is commonly associated with this expression. In "Crying Smurfs," the theme of the episode is associated with this particular activity, in which every Smurf has been brought to constant tears thanks to an onion with a fragrance that was magically enhanced by accident. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, crying is an expression that most creatures and living beings except for Psyches engage in, due to their particular belief about emotions being the enemy to logic and reason. Empath, having all memories of his emotions as a Smurf erased by the Psyche Master, experienced crying when he had his first flash memory of being sent away to Psychelia as an infant, though neither Empath nor Papa Smurf at the time knew exactly what caused it. It was from this experience that Empath sought to learn about all the emotions that the Smurfs express and to learn how to control them. Polaris Psyche experienced crying sometime after he left Psychelia and after Elatia had passed on, feeling lonely for being the only Psyche in the Smurf Village with Empath as his sole companion. Empath empathized with Polaris' situation, knowing that he had experienced being the only Smurf in Psychelia, and helped his friend to feel better about himself. Despite Hefty's feelings about crying being non-masculine, Empath as well as Papa Smurf and Tapper consider it to be good necessary therapy when one needs to express their feelings of sadness. Hefty's own rare instances of crying include the mourning of his father Muscles Smurf's passing and the Redemption Day when every Smurf thought that Empath had passed away in the Pool Of Souls. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the mini-story "Remembering a Loved One", Hero himself broke down into tears while at the grave of his first wife, Wonder Smurfette, with Smurfette there to comfort him. While Smurfette herself cries when giving a personal speech about her husband at his funeral in the mini-story "Hero's Farewell". LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, crying is a normal body function that indicates one's health if expressing happiness or extreme sadness. Humans First imposed in the epilogue of Story One, Falla tries to bottle up her emotions when delivering the news about losing Johan to the King. The news causes everyone in the castle great sadness, especially Princess Savina and Falla, who retreat to their rooms to cry in private. Peewit consoles Falla while Dame Barbara handles Savina. Smurfs The best example of crying is found in "Woeful Smurfs," in which every Smurf collectively mourns (majority by crying of some form) over losing their friend, Johan, to the side of Evil. Others Pending... Smurfs: The Devereaux Story In the Smurfs: The Devereaux Story episode, Time for Adventure!, Eska, missing her parents, cries out of sadness and anger because Papa Smurf wouldn't let her go outside of the Smurf Forest to find the one object to bring her parents back.Category:Expressions Category:Therapies Category:Open to Community